For Love's Sake Only
by AimeeWind
Summary: Chuck and Blair's devastating love from Jack Bass' POV
1. Chapter 1

**For Love's Sake Only**

**Aimee**

**Part 1**

The first time he saw Blair Waldorf, she was a ten-year-old girl in a pink dress with a ridiculously big bowtie on her headband, hand in hand with the golden boy from the van der Bilt family. It was his last summer vacation in Hampton. Graduated from college with an MBA degree, he finally got his elder brother's approval and respect, who gave him the position of CEO in Australia branch of Bass Industry.

She caught his eye not only because she was a really really pretty girl, but also for the reason that she didn't give him the approval and respect that even his stubborn brother was showing him. She looked at him with a fake smile on her beautiful face, saying hello to him as other kids did. While her brown eyes, on the contrary, kept mocking him, telling him he was and was always going to be beneath her, even though he was twelve years older than her and had just got an MBA degree. He's new money. Nothing he can do to change the fact that his family didn't have an honorable name as hers did.

That was also the time he first noticed his nephew had a feeling for his best friend's girl. The boy was always staring at that golden couple when he thought no one was watching. His eyes sparkled with admiration and adoration, as if he was more than willing to be anything she wanted if only she let him.

Jack Bass chuckled to himself. She would not give his pathetic nephew that chance. She was a Waldorf, while he was a Bass. A Waldorf was destined to be with a van der Bilt, not a Bass. That's it.

And he was right, until eight years later, he saw her again, on New Year's Eve, a dry martini in her hand.

He couldn't help but noticing her fingers were delicate, and her lips were red, like sweet cherry. He wondered what kind of feeling he would get if those delicate fingers touch him and the ruby lips crush on his own.

He didn't wait for long. That night, when he entered her, a mysterious satisfaction and happiness filled his whole body, and maybe soul, too. He wanted to tell the whole fucking world, the girl wiggled underneath him was Blair Waldorf, the queen of Manhattan, the princess of upper east side, and, the love of his nephew's life.

Once upon a time, he didn't believe Blair Waldorf would care about a Bass. While that night, when she murmured his nephew's name and shed tears from closed eyes in his bed, he found himself wrong. She not only cared, but also even loved that naive, weak, womanizing boy who was now in Thailand fucking whores and smoking marijuana.

"Please bring him back." she begged vaguely, cheeks shining with tears rolling down, "Please bring him back to me."

Her voice was broken. She was broken. The proud princess Blair Waldorf was broken because of a worthless scum like his nephew. Jack Bass signed. But anyway, he promised the girl in his arms that he would bring Chuck Bass back. Only for her.

He didn't know why he abandoned his previous plan to simply take his late brother's company until the day his ignorant nephew yelled at her, accusing her of being the wife. It was exactly at that moment he realized that he chose a more difficult way to win the company only to make the girl see what an undeserving and self-centered bastard his nephew was.

Unfortunately, she never did.

He heard she took him back after all the mysterious gentlemen club and babysitter drama. He didn't understand, not at all. The girl he met eight years ago in Hampton would never accept a man who had hurt her and betrayed her countless times like his nephew. The Blair Waldorf he once knew was too proud to forgive someone like that.

However, it seemed that she was not Blair Waldorf anymore with his nephew, even though the boy claimed he wasn't Chuck Bass without her. He was the one who found himself in their relationship while she was the one who lost herself in it.

So unfair, but so true.

Then next time he saw her, she was walking down the stairs, as beautiful and graceful as always. That time he kissed her on her delicate hand. The knowledge that his nephew was watching all the time gave him abnormal satisfaction.

"While, there's something caught my eye." he told his nephew, smirking at the desperate boy. He was telling the truth. The girl had caught his eye eight years ago when she was only ten. And as time went by, her harsh words and angry glare only added to her charm. He was attracted to her. And if she could accept his good-for-nothing nephew, maybe she would like him, too.

He could see red in his nephew's eyes. But soon, the dangerous fury was taken place by desperation, desperation to win the hotel back. He chuckled to himself silently. How naive the boy was. Did he really think he only wanted a night with his magnificent girlfriend? Did he really think that proud but vulnerable girl could make it through?

So so stupid.

However, when he finally got the chance to touch her, he didn't. The expression on her face made him rigid. She was too good to be used like this, too good to be laid as a common whore.

He watched her world cracked, heart broken. He could hardly describe his feeling at that time. It was happiness of revenge combined with slight guilt. But it didn't matter. The devastated look on his nephew's face was priceless. He didn't regret, not even one little part of his whole plan.

Yes. Jack Bass may like Blair Waldorf, but he loved his nephew's misery more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

He didn't realize he was dialing him until his nephew picked up.

"What do you want, Jack?" the boy's voice was freezing cold, however, he could find some other indescribable emotions in it.

Bart always thought his son soft, even weak, but Jack could come up with some more exact adjectives, such as lonely, clingy, or pathetic. He was pathetic when he secretly gazed at his best friend's girlfriend with eyes full of love, longing for her attention. And he was even more pathetic now when he was given up by the same girl who he always loved, once had, but eventually lost.

"Easy, nephew. I just want to know how our Blair is. Anyway, not everyone could get through something like that. Being sold by her own boyfriend like a… should I say, prostitute? You know what I mean?" over the line, he could hear his nephew's blood boiled.

"You made me use her, you sick bastard!" the boy hissed through clenched teeth. Jack Bass just chuckled.

"I didn't make you do anything, nephew. Blair or Empire? You are the one who made the choice, not me." He paused, " For what I can tell, you two didn't get back together as easy as you thought, right? Such a pity."

"Save it, Jack. What the hell do you fucking want?"

His lips curved in a barely perceptible smile. "I thought I'd already told you." He said darkly, "Your girl is what I want. Oh, wait. My mistake. She is not your girl anymore."

He could even see his nephew's face turning red with fury.

"You stay the hell away from her!" the boy grinded his teeth, "Don't you dare…"

"What? Touch her? Well should I remind you I'd already got my chance with her?" He paused, then continued, slowly and evilly, stressing every syllable, "With your blessing."

That's when the boy finally cracked, totally and eventually. The continuing sharp intake of breath was the proof that great Chuck Bass was sobbing. Jack never thought he could see the day. He was impressed, really.

His nephew's suffering gave him pure enjoyment. He couldn't remember why he hated the boy so much in the first place. But he could clearly recall the feeling when he was told that his brother passed away and his young and naive nephew who didn't even have a college diploma could possibly become the next head of Bass Industry.

They say all men are created equal, but he knew the truth. The boy was born loaded, while he was not. That was the origin of all the unfairness.

Thankfully, to do justice, God gave him the love of his nephew's life, even though not in the best way.

Finally his nephew quieted down. As if to disguise his emotion, he spat, "I know you didn't touch her, no need to pretend."

"Just a better proof that I cared about her feelings more than her so-called boyfriend who whored her out." Jack sneered, "Surely you are not thinking a smart girl like her will ever take you back, are you?"

"That's not your business. Cut the crap, Jack. What do you really want?" Chuck sounded bored, but at the same time, scared. Jack smirked. He loved people's fear, especially his nephew's.

"Oh, I only want to make sure my lovely kitten is OK. Since you've been her ex for a year…no, exactly ten months, I thought you may know something. But obviously, you know nothing. Sorry I forget she doesn't trust you anymore. I apologize. See you, dear nephew. Or not. I really don't care."

He hung up. However, the delight from abusing his nephew was gradually replaced by worry about Blair.

Yes. He knew her little secret of eating disorder. She relapsed once on the New Year's Eve which they shared. To say he was shocked was an understatement. In fact, he stood there frozen, too stunned to move until he saw her tear streaked face.

"Please bring him back." At that time, she murmured, almost vaguely conscious, "Please bring him back to me."

He couldn't stand her tears. And that's when he decided he would take the boy back home. To New York, to her.

Now he wondered if she was doing stupid things all over again. He didn't regret his "Blair or Empire" plan, but he did care whether she lived or died. She was not only the girl he lusted for, but also the weapon to eventually break his nephew.

At least he kept telling himself that.

Hesitating for a while, he finally hit a few buttons on his cell phone.

"Serena?" when the phone was picked up, he said, not waiting for the blonde's reply, "It's Jack Bass."

"Jack?" he could sense the girl's surprise and suspicion in her voice.

"Yes." He answered impatiently. Haven't he just made it clear? Why bother to repeat his name? This girl really was not as smart as her best friend.

Serena's voice was full of cautiousness and wariness. "What do you want, Jack?"

He chuckled. "You really are predictable." He said, "I just want to know how Blair is doing."

"As if you cared." Serena sneered.

"I do." Jack assured her, "Or else why should I call?"

"Who knows what plan do you have in your twisted mind?" Serena snapped, "Leave them alone, Jack. You've already split them."

"That's far from enough." He said darkly, "To be honest, I don't care whether my nephew lived or died, but I do care about Blair. After all, she's my trophy."

"Blair is nobody's trophy, especially not yours." Serena was now full of indignation. "You stay away from her, Jack. She's not your business."

"Oh, she will be." He said calmly. The girl's fury only made him laugh more. "It's just a matter of time now since she had already dumped my dear nephew."

"You are really disgusting."

"Maybe." He countered, "But if she was taken good care of by her so-called boyfriend and best friend, I guess there is no need of me being disgusting here."

He caught the girl speechless, then continued, this time in a serious tone, "Look, Serena. You know her eating disorder as well as I do. Just keep an eye on her."

Silence again. However, this time it was because of shock, he guessed.

He smirked. "And say hi for me to Blair."

He hung up before Serena could find some other word like "disgusting" throw at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"This way, please. Mr. Bass." The waiter bowed, leading the way. Jack Bass went to the table in corner, and there was the person he was about to meet.

"Miss Coupeau." He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Bass." The woman greeted him, smiling. For an instant, Jack felt shocked. This woman seemed too innocent, almost angelic. It was really hard to believe she was what she was. "Please, call me Eva."

"Where is my nephew?" he sat down opposite to the woman.

"You mean Henry?" she asked.

"If that's what he told you his name is, then yes." He frowned. Henry? Really? He thought the boy could come up with a more tasteful name.

"He's home." She said. Jack smirked. "You really are a smart girl. No need to inform him this conversation. What we said is what we kept between us, understand?"

"That depends." Eva said, "If what you offer didn't worth it, then maybe I'd tell him something about this, to earn his trust, you know? I have googled after your PI contacted me saying Mr. Bass have a proposal, and I know what the Bass name means. Your nephew is a real catch. And you'd better afford the price."

"Oh, I believe you've already got his trust. Anyone who saw your face may think you're an innocent school girl. And I assure you, my offer is worth it. Now cut the crap. Let's come to the point." He looked straight into her eyes, "I want you to tie him down, by whatever means. Make him attached to you, like you, love you if you could, whatever. Just keep him around you here."

"Why must you keep him away from New York? What's in it for you?" the woman was obviously confused.

"I think it's not your business." Jack's voice suddenly turned cold. "If you still want your money, you should know when to shut up."

Eva compressed her lips. "My apology, Mr. Bass." After a moment, she said, "I just want to make sure I'm not getting myself in trouble. You know, money is important, but I don't want to…"

"There is no trouble as long as you do what you're told." Jack said impatiently. His eyes narrowed as he looked the woman in front of him up and down. "A face of angel, a heart of devil. You'll be the death of him. I have faith in you."

"Thank you." Eva smiled, still innocently. Suddenly Jack felt an irresistible impulse to share his perfect plan with someone.

"As for your question, what's in it for me." He drawled, "I want his kingdom, and…his queen." He extended his hand, "So… do we have a deal?"

She shook his hand. "Deal."

Jack smirked, staring at her as she stood up and began to leave. "What a beautiful and kind-hearted girl." He teased, "The money will be deposited into your account by tomorrow. May you succeed, little one."

She smiled at him. "You, too. Mr. Bass."

Five million dollars. And his nephew would be gone forever. It's really worth it.

Two days earlier, his PI called him, telling him his beloved nephew was shot in Prague and then, unfortunately, saved by a prostitute. He wasn't surprised to find his nephew in red-light district. Anyway, where else could he be after Blair ended everything with him? But been shot? And been saved by a prostitute? That's really dramatic.

He had his PI looked into that woman. There was nothing surprise him except her looks. She seemed so pure while her heart in chest was almost as dark as his. She was exactly the opposite of Blair. And he was quite sure once his nephew believed her, Blair would have no chance. Yes. Blair Waldorf may be a scheming bitch, but she was only a little kitten licking her paws with satisfaction after her cute act. She was not and would never be devil's mistress. Her little evilness was so obvious that everyone around her could see clearly. However, unlike her, this Eva girl just seemed too innocent to be believed as someone playing tricks.

His stupid nephew always regarded himself as someone who need to be saved. However, he never understood the fact that there was no angel in their world. And even if there were, this cheap prostitute would never be one of them. He was too blind to see that the only girl who would sacrifice her own pride and dignity for him would soon be too hurt to go back to him.

Cruel. But perfect.


End file.
